Evil Revenge
by midnightgalaxy123
Summary: Hawk is still mad at Gustavo and the boys for ruining his plan so he takes and ruins the person most important in their life.  The Little Sister.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this idea today so I hope you enjoy it. On a second note, I HATE MATH HOMEWORK!**

* * *

><p><em>She was in a cold, windowless room and she was in pain with fear clouding her mind. There was a man in front of her with a evil smile. He looked familiar but he couldn't place a name with his face. The man walked over to her with several things in his hands. One was a knife which already had blood on it and also he had a phone in his hand, she could hear frantic voices screaming out of the phone but again she couldn't place them.<em>

"_Hello, little Katie," the crazy man whispered to her, "I hope your brothers enjoy this." With that he raised the knife and then..._She woke up.

Katie quickly jumped out of bed in fear and then slowly started to remember that she was safe and sound and not being tortured by a crazy man. She put her favorite robe on and walked out of her room to the kitchen. Realizing that she was alone, she sunk down to the ground and started crying. She knew that anyone could walk in and see her but she just couldn't stop.

"Katie?" she heard voices whisper behind her with worry in their voices. She turned around and smiled at her brothers and tried to think of a excuse quickly. "I just snubbed my toe, it hurt a lot." she explained weakly. She noticed that the boys were giving her looks that showed her that they didn't believe her one bit.

"Hey, can I come with you guys to the studio today?" she questioned them before they could start forcing answers out of her. The boys looked at each other with confusion on their faces with confusion written on them but they nodded anyway. "Thanks you guys, yell for me when you are leaving!" said Katie with relief in her voice and she ran back to her room.

**2 hours later:**

"Katie, we're leaving," shouted Kendall. Katie ran out of her room and sprinted after the boys. She jumped in the backseat of the car and they drove off the the studio. She tuned out the boys conversions and thought back to her dream. Who was that guy and why was he torturing her? Maybe Gustavo or Kelly will know who he is.

Minutes later, they had arrived at the studio. The boys got out of the car quickly, already being late enough, with Katie following them. "DOGS, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" yelled Gustavo. Katie walked up to Kelly while watching the boys being chewed out. She looked at Kelly and soon she looked back down at Katie.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" asked Kelly. "I had a question for you," answered Katie before she started she added, "Could we speak somewhere privater?"

Kelly led her to a different room and looked at Katie with a questioning look. Katie sat down and explained the whole dream to Kelly. Kelly looked at her with different expressions after the story ended. "The man who you are talking about is, I think, a man named Hawk." answered Kelly with question in her voice. Hawk, that name seemed familiar to her. In about a half second, she remembered that this man, Hawk, was the man who tried to ruin her brothers first concert by kidnapping them.

"You don't think this dream is real?" she asked Kelly with growing dread. Kelly looked at her with a neutral expression, "Of course, it's not real."

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the girls heard Gustavo yell at someone. They ran out as fast as they could. Katie stopped in shock at the man in front of her. It was the man from her dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, I had a lot of fun writing it!<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad so many of you liked this story! Here comes the next chapter! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The man(Hawk) sneered at the boys and Gustavo with distaste written across his face but instead of addressing them, he looked over at Kelly and I with a set look. "I need to talk to that girl," he demanded directed at me. In a split second, the boys had set themselves right in front of me with their arms folded across their chests.<p>

"Why do you want to talk to her?" demanded Kendall right back to Hawk. I noticed that Kendall tried to avoid saying my name, hoping Hawk wouldn't know it but we knew mostly everybody knew the little sister of Big Time Rush.

"That is none of your business, boys!" stated Hawk with a annoyed face on his face. The boys looked at him with incredulous faces stating that of course it was there business. Hawk finally noticed that he wasn't going to win and backed down but the boys didn't let down their guard a bit.

"Just get out of here!" Gustavo yelled at Hawk, "You're not welcome here!" Hawk slowly backed out of the room but before he did, he gave me a look that told me he was not finished. I shuddered even through there was no breeze. Everybody in the room turned to look at me with confusion.

"How does he know you?" questioned Carlos. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea but don't forget I'm the little sister of BTR." I noticed that everybody finally understood. Kelly looked at me with confusion probably wondering why I wasn't telling them about my dream.

I decided that it would be a good time to escape the studio. Slowly, I slipped by the boys with a quiet goodbye and headed for the door. "Where do you think you are going alone?" questioned and demanded Kendall. I turned around and thought very carefully about what I was going to say. "I'm going to get a drink," I answered. When I looked around, it looked like everybody believed me. I took a deep breath and walked outside.

While headed towards the water fountain, I felt like someone was watching. I knew I was being silly but the dream had all my nerves on edge. I bent down at the water fountain and took a small sip to calm my queasy stomach.

I felt a small tap on my back but I waved it aside because I barely felt it. After finishing drinking, I slowly turned around and slammed into...Hawk.

"I believed we were not finished with our chat." he snarled and grabbed me by my neck on a nerve. Noticing that I was slowly fainting, I screamed one time, then gave in to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
